An organic light emitting device, such as an organic electroluminescent device (organic EL device), has been actively studied for enhancing the light emission efficiency thereof. In particular, various studies for enhancing the light emitting efficiency have been made by newly developing and combining an electron transporting material, a hole transporting material, a light emitting material and the like constituting an organic electroluminescent device. There are studies relating to an organic electroluminescent device utilizing a fluorenone derivative.
Non-patent Document 1 describes the results of the studies on the solution light emission characteristics of the compound having a diarylamino group introduced to at least one of the 2- and 7-positions of fluorenone. According thereto, there is described that light emission in the visible region is observed by irradiating a hexane or acetonitrile solution of the fluorenone derivatives having the following structures with excitation light. However, Non-patent Document 1 does not describe the light emission characteristics of the compounds that have an analogous skeleton other than fluorenone.

Patent Document 1 describes an example using the compound represented by the following general formula as a host material in a light emitting layer present between one pair of electrodes constituting an organic electroluminescent device, and an example using the compound in a hole barrier layer thereof. In the following general formula, A1 and A2 each represent a substituent. n1 and n2 each represent an integer of from 0 to 3. X1 represents an oxygen atom, a sulfur atom, an alkylene group, an imino group, a carbonyl group, a sulfoxide group or a sulfonyl group. X2 represents an oxygen atom, a sulfur atom, an alkylene group, an imino group, a carbonyl group, a sulfoxide group, a sulfonyl group or a simple bond.

In the general formula, B1 and B2 each represent a compound represented by the following general formula. In the following general formula, Z1 and Z2 each represent an aromatic heterocyclic group, which may have a substituent, or an aromatic hydrocarbon group, and Z3 represents a divalent linking group or a simple bond.

However, Patent Document 1 does not describe the light emission characteristics of the compound represented by the aforementioned general formula.
Patent Document 2 describes an example using the compound represented by the following general formula as a host material in a light emitting layer present between one pair of electrodes constituting an organic electroluminescent device, and an example using the compound in a hole barrier layer thereof. In the following general formula, A1, A2 and A3 each represent a substituent. n1 and n2 each represent an integer of from 0 to 3. X1 and X2 each represent an oxygen atom, a sulfur atom, an alkylene group, an imino group, a carbonyl group, a sulfoxide group or a sulfonyl group, and X2 may be a simple bond. Z1, Z2, Z3 and Z4 each represent an aromatic heterocyclic group, which may have a substituent, or an aromatic hydrocarbon group, provided that all Z1, Z2, Z3 and Z4 do not represent an aromatic hydrocarbon ring simultaneously. However, Patent Document 2 does not describe the light emission characteristics of the compound represented by the following general formula.

Patent Document 3 describes an example using the xanthone compound represented by the following general formula as a host material in a light emitting layer constituting an organic electroluminescent device, and an example using the compound in a hole blocking layer thereof. In the following general formula, R1 to R8 each represent a group that is selected independently from a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, a substituted or unsubstituted phenyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted naphthyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted phenanthryl group, a substituted or unsubstituted fluorenyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted triphenylenyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted chrysenyl group and a substituted or unsubstituted dibenzofuranyl group and a substituted or unsubstituted dibenzothienyl group. However, Patent Document 3 does not describe the light emission characteristics of the compound represented by the following general formula.
